In the Cupboard
by SilentStardust
Summary: Severus Snape is assigned to Privet Drive and finds himself watching a young Harry Potter. He finds that not all Potters are alike and that many lessons can be learned from a little boy in a cupboard. HP/SS mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Note: And for the fourth rewrite of this chapter…

Chapter 1

If ever there was a famous couple in the wizarding world, it was James and Lily Potter. They were top of their class, possessed astounding skills in their own fields (Transfiguration and Charms respectively), and most of all loving parents. No matter how enjoyable their friends and their jobs, nothing beat their tiny son, Harry. If only they had known that their lives would end on Halloween 1981 and that their son would be exposed to the worst sort of muggles imaginable they wouldn't have chosen Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper.

1981:

"Whose got a funny nose? Whose got a funny nose? Yes, that's right, Daddy does!"

James Potter rolled his eyes as his wife cooed to their son. "My nose is not funny, Lils," he grumbled as he eyed the mountain of paperwork on his desk. "It's artistic," he added and stuck his nose into the air to further illustrate his point.

"Says you," she retorted, rubbing her nose with their son's. James smiled as he watched them, thankful that he was so lucky to have such a wonderful wife and son. Even if said wife loved to make fun of him. "Thank goodness Harry didn't inherit it. He inherited his mum's good looks, didn't he?" She grinned as her son smiled and garbled happily to himself, waving his hands in the air wildly as if trying to agree.

"Well, I guess when you say it like that I can't be too upset, Lils. After all, he'll be inheriting all the really important stuff from me." Dodging the smack upside the head he knew she would deliver, he smirked and attempted to get back to his work. Being an Auror sometimes really wasn't worth this amount of nonsense. Why couldn't they just catch the guy and be done with it?

"Albus will perform the spell tomorrow," he remarked, giving Lily a significant glance. He sighed when he noted the back of her neck tense; he hated making her worry. "Will he? Are you sure it's Peter then?" she asked, giving Harry another smile to make sure that he didn't start fussing. "Yes, Sirius was too worried about the possibilities." Lily bit her lip and nodded. "It'll be all right," she vowed.

"Yes, it will," he said, trying for a reassuring smile. James wasn't sure how well it worked, but at least some of the tension eased out of her neck. Giving a sigh he attempted to scratch out a few words with his quill, but was soon distracted again by his wife and son. Oh, well, who cares? He could always get it done later.

Giving up on the paperwork, James took Harry and tickled him playfully. He smiled at the giggling infant before throwing him up in the air a few times. The squeals of happiness that followed were sounds of music to his ears_. Life was too short_, he reasoned. Especially in this time of war. It was best to enjoy it while he could.

He loved his family.

Present:

Hogwarts:

Severus Snape, the greasy bat of a professor that hated all children (big and small), lived in the dungeons. He hated the sun, despised all noises, and abhorred the very thought of frolicking in the grass during the summer. He was a loner, a recluse, and hater of all things happy. The only things that he could say he loved, though love was a word he was very hesitant to use at all, was his quarters filled to the brim with books and his potions.

Books had been his saving grace when he was small. His mother was meek and his father was a man who Severus had never wanted to cross. He'd buried himself in the family library for as long as he could remember and he had continued the behavior at Hogwarts when his peers had become more than a little vicious. Potions had been the only skill he had inherited from his mother. She had been a brilliant witch with many ideas that Severus still used to this day. However, his father had strangled her, both mentally and at the end, physically.

Severus was not a happy adult and he despised anyone that tried to change it. He was, however, sometimes content in brief moments that carried him from one year to the next. He was, however, far from content at the moment, all due to the irritating manipulation of his employer, Albus Dumbledore.

If only Severus had known that this manipulation would lead to a better future and a much happier life. Maybe then he would have approached the assignment with some sort of lightness in his heart and quickness in his steps.

As it was, he was ready to strangle the _beloved_ headmaster at the thought of what awaited him.

Number Four Privet Drive:

The cupboard under the stairs was small and very dark, except for the times when the sun shone through the windows and into the small vent on the door. Then there were little strips of light that danced over the farthest wall. It had been Harry's bedroom since he was really, really little before he'd used his oddness. He remembered before the cupboard that there had been a nice room with two cots and a window that had nice curtains covered with stars. His freakishness though had made everything change.

There were spiders in the cupboard that liked to dance over the thin mattress on the floor and up into his hair while he slept. They never bit and when they danced over his skin it felt like someone was tickling him. At times he was grateful for the spiders, because they were always there to lend an ear when he was feeling bad, which was a lot.

There were no blankets in the cupboard and there hadn't been since he was very young. His uncle had removed them when Dudley, his cousin, had made fun of the ragged tears in the corners. He hadn't meant to change them, to make them look like his cousin's brand new ones with stars…but it always happened anyway.

The pillow in the cupboard had a series of lumps that never seemed to go away, no matter how hard he tried to smash it flat. Sometimes he wished that his odd ability would work for things like that, but it had a mind of its own.

The clothes in the cupboard were all that he owned, and like everything else, were hand me downs from his cousin, who was way too large. Sometimes Harry couldn't help but laugh when he realized that Dudley almost had to turn sideways to fit through doors now. He always made sure to laugh behind his hand of course. It wouldn't do to have his uncle or aunt see him.

There were no pictures of family in the cupboard, since Harry had lost his Mum and Dad when he was very young. He had no real memories of them, but he knew that his mummy's hair was a kind of red that resembled a penny. He also knew that his Dad wore glasses, but not the kind that he wore.

Harry had broken glasses that his Aunt Petunia had fished out of a charity bin. She'd sniffed when she'd handed them to him, her face twisted into such a look of disapproval that it had followed him into his dreams that night and the next as well. Harry had hid his face in shame when the kids in school made fun of him the next day.

Harry lived in the cupboard and he was very used to it. When he wasn't in school he stayed in the cupboard all day unless he needed to clean or cook something. He didn't really mind it, since he had a few school books there, and his uncle couldn't fit into it to punish him when he was bad.

The Boy-Who-Lived was in a cupboard and no one in the magical world seemed to care.

Until now.

End Chapter 1.

Note: This is my first little ficlet in a long while. So please be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

_The Boy-Who-Lived was in a cupboard and no one in the magical world seemed to care._

_Until now._

Chapter 2

The cutlery gleamed in the lights from the kitchen. The strips of silver created little pictures on the ceiling that he enjoyed watching while the family ate. It helped to watch something besides the plates full of steaks and potatoes. Steam rose from the plates into a thick cloud that almost hid the sight of the glasses full of milk (for Dudley) and tea. At times he wondered what it would be like to drink milk at every meal or even milk at all, but then he remembered that in this house it would never happen. Ever.

Harry fiddled with the hem of his too large t-shirt, a gift from Aunt Petunia, but stopped when he received a warning glare from his uncle. He wasn't supposed to move in the corner while waiting for them to finish eating. It would distract them.

To distract himself, he turned his thoughts to the t-shirt. It was grey after too many washings and had quite a few stains on it from the various things Dudley had spilled on it. But it was better than the last shirt, that had more holes than it did material. It was really nice of Aunt Petunia to give him this shirt, after all. She didn't have to.

Idly he tugged on the hem as he wondered how much farther he would have to grow to be able to fit in it. Even though it was slightly new, the kids at school would still make fun of him. They always did. Kids were mean.

Naturally, he couldn't tell Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon that. Especially his uncle. They would only glare at him and order him to the cupboard. Dudley would get…

Oh, Aunt wanted more tea. Hurriedly, Harry lifted the flowered tea pot from the stove and carefully walked over to the table to pour her a cup. Mustn't spill it. Don't waste a drop. Careful. Careful. Ah, perfect. Quickly, he replaced the tea pot and moved back into his corner. When his uncle looked away to give Dudley a smile, Harry rubbed his hand on his trousers, also too large, in hopes to make the burning pain go away.

Half an hour later the family was finished, and he found himself cleaning up the remnants (very few) and the dishes. Burning hot water, only the hottest for the dishes and the sharp smell of the soap was as familiar to Harry as his cupboard. The washing was completed quickly and everything was put away within ten minutes.

While Dudley and Uncle Vernon watched the telly in the next room, his aunt remained to watch his every move. It wouldn't do to miss a spot or to break any of the plates. He knew from experience what the punishment for THAT was and he had no wish to repeat it.

"Eat." Always one word, always short and to the point. The less contact with him the better. And some days he felt the same in return. He shoved the measly remains of a potato and a glass of water, and then washed those dishes as well.

All under the unforgiving eyes of his aunt.

With that done, he crawled into the cupboard, and was barely on his threadbare mattress before the locks on the door were turned. He fell asleep to the sounds of the telly and Dudley's laughter.

_Meanwhile…_

The weather in England in summer could only be described in a few words: bloody hot. It was a far cry from the dungeons of Hogwarts, in which the cool air pervaded year round. It was a coolness that he desperately needed during the summer months, when he spent the entire time replenishing his potions stores and the Infirmary stock at the same time.

Now, as a result of his duty to the Headmaster, he was here. This dreaded place to cover for another one of the Headmaster's misfits.

"And don't worry about Mr. Tibbles, Professor. He comes and goes as he pleases, and Albus charmed his food dish to replenish itself."

Mrs. Figgs' one-story house on Wisteria Walk was exactly like every other one on the street. Beige siding, white shutters, and a matching door. Just looking at it and contemplating the weeks he would have to endure in this stifling hell made him want to Avada Kedavra himself. Immediately.

The lady herself was dressed in a Muggle dress that looked much lighter than his robes, despite the cooling charms that he'd applied. She'd been going over the particulars of the house and his required duties for well over an hour and he was about ready to Floo himself back to the school, duty be damned. There was only so much a person could withstand after all, and this mindless drabble was almost worse than any duty he had been forced to perform for either master.

Almost.

"The shower tends to leak for some time after you use it, so don't worry about it. Also, I aired our your room yesterday and completely changed out the bedding. The cats won't go in there unless invited, but please remember that they need some interaction or they will tear apart your belongings."

Severus scowled at yet another mention of the dratted felines. He hated animals with a passion. Ever since the incident when he was a child, Severus had made it a point to only come across animals when they were long dead. Preferably in pieces. If they touched any of his rare books that he'd brought for entertainment, his supply of potions ingredients would increase significantly.

"I'm sure that it will suffice, Mrs. Figg. It seems as if you have everything ready for my stay," Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts, stated with only a slight sneer. That, together with his consistently greasy hair and hooked nose, gave him a slightly menacing and disreputable air. Not that he cared, of course.

But to the neighbors on Wisteria Walk it would provide fodder for the gossips for weeks to come. If Arabella Figg cared…which she didn't. In fact, the only thing she could care about at the moment was making sure that the professor would not maim any of her precious babies while she was off visiting her sister for the summer. It wouldn't due to come back and find that her cats had been sliced into various pieces. It wouldn't due at all.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Please remember that Harry comes over at least once or twice a week. I babysit him when Petunia can't be bothered to. And he's such a little dear, always 'Yes, ma'am,' and 'No, ma'am.' I've never seen anyone so cute."

His rack for his potions vials would fit wonderfully on the desk, even though it was a little rickety. A quick _Reparo_, however, would work wonders. Also, if he added a _Strengthening Charm_ he might be able to add his cauldron and….Wait…What?

"Did you say Harry? I was not informed of this prior to my departure. Who is Harry?"

With her satchel in hand, Mrs. Figg gave him an odd look, as if he couldn't possibly be as dense as he sounded. As if she could say anything…

"Harry, you know, Harry Potter. Seven year old, Boy-Who-Lived? I thought for sure Albus would have told you," Mrs. Figg rambled as she absently hitched her satchel higher over her shoulder and crept closer to the front door. "I'm sure you'll be fine. He really isn't a trouble at all."

Wait…Potter? He was responsible for Potter?

Severus turned to give the old woman a piece of his mind, when he realized that she'd taken the opportunity to sneak out the door while he was preoccupied. This was highly annoying. Being in close contact with the Boy-Who-Lived for an undetermined amount of time, during his time off from students, nosy headmasters, and all things aggravating. Where was his wand? An _Avada_ was sounding highly tempting at the moment.

End Chapter 2! Remember, I accept constructive criticism, compliments, but please no flames.

Note: And Snape comes into the picture!


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

_With that done, he crawled into the cupboard, and was barely on this threadbare mattress before the locks on the door were turned. He fell asleep to the sounds of the telly and Dudley's laughter._

…

_Being in close contact with the Boy-Who-Lived for an undetermined amount of time, during his time off from students, nosy headmasters, and all things aggravating. Where was his wand? An Avada was sounding highly tempting at the moment._

**Chapter 3**

Three medium sized cauldrons simmered on the rickety desk. Steam rose from each in intricate patterns that were highly tempting to watch. Any other person would find the patterns fascinating, but not Severus. Not the youngest Potions Master in a century. He was beyond all that foolish business now.

A thick tome lay open on the nearby bed, its slightly ragged pages fluttering in the slight breeze coming in through the open window. Normally, Severus chose not to let any draft near his potions while brewing on the off chance that something might accidentally contaminate the brew. However, it was so bloody hot that even after several cooling charms on both himself and his clothing, it still felt as he were immersed in a bloody sauna.

The downside, besides the beastly floral curtains that were also fluttering in the breeze (did the woman have no fashion sense?), was the god-forsaken noise coming from the neighborhood children. Just when he had reached a stage of his brewing where he could leisurely enjoy a good book, the little brats had decided to come out and ruin his day.

Severus sneered at the monsters as he hovered at the open window. Below, they were running up and down the street, hollering to one another as they looked for something. Whether it was human, beast, or inanimate object, it was apparently avoiding them very well. He would applaud the source of the chaos, if he wasn't being distracted by it.

He turned from the window, ready to resume his recreational reading, when a sound of glee had him turning back. Eyebrow raised, Severus leaned out the window far enough to see a scruffy sort of something being dragged from underneath a bush in the front yard. He couldn't even identify it was human or animal at first, since it was completely covered in mud and grass.

The delinquents became even louder as they dragged it to the center of the street. Severus quickly determined that it was another child, since it struggled and yelled as it was pulled. He prided himself on his observation skills, because not only was the child incredibly dirty, but he was swathed in clothes so large that he almost resembled a shapeless mass. He couldn't tell if the boy was roly-poly as his tormentors or skinny as a weed, but he could determine that he was about to be in serious trouble.

And it wasn't just the large stick one of the other boys produced almost out of mid-air that told him that. Swearing under his breath for his soft-heartedness, Severus turned and strode out of the bedroom door. Damn Muggles and their little heathens.

Harry kicked for all he was worth as Piers, Dudley's best friend, dragged him by his shirt into the middle of the street. "Let me go! Let me go!" he screamed, hoping that maybe would come out of the houses on the street. It wasn't Privet Drive, so maybe one of the adults who hadn't heard of him would want to come and help. Maybe.

"Keep tight hold, Piers! Wouldn't want little Harry to get away again!" Dudley laughed, thumping this huge stick he found in his hands. Harry tried to follow it as he was dragged, but it was sort of difficult. He really, really did not want Harry Hunting to end with that stick. It would hurt for days and days, and if they hit him with it once, they would do it again…and again. So, he needed to do something worse….

"Owowow!! Get him off! Get him off!" Snarling, Harry bit into Piers arm again, harder, making sure that as many of his teeth as possible made contact. Spitting out blood, he smiled, and was still smiling when he was tossed further into the street, right at Dudley's shoes. Dudley's horribly ugly yellow shoes with some odd logo that looked like a chicken.

Two other pairs of feet surrounded him, also covered in those ugly trainers, and Harry knew that his time was up. If an adult hadn't come out by now, then they weren't coming at all.

_Figures. Aunt Petunia must have told them all about me here too._

"Alright, Harry, let's see if you like this!" Dudley crowed, and Harry quickly covered his face before the stick could smash into it and break his glasses. Again. A long minute passed in which Harry waited for the pain to start. He finally realized that nothing had happened. Had Dudley run off? Had they found another victim? Taking a peek, his widened when he saw that his tormentors were cowering before a large figure covered in black.

_An adult? Where'd he come from? Oh, wicked, Dud's crying!_

Warily, Harry stood up from his spot on the ground, and tried to make himself look nice. No matter what everyone said about him, Aunt Petunia said that he must try to look nice, even if it was hopeless. He flattened his bangs and brushed a hand to get the most of the grass and mud off of it. It didn't really work, but it at least looked better than before.

"Oh, so you haven't been brained to death. Nice to know," the adult said, his voice the deepest he had ever heard. Harry blinked as the large figure moved away from the other boys and knelt in front of him. Up close, Harry could see that he wasn't the most handsome man he had ever seen. His nose was a bit too big, and his hair more shiny than was necessary. Also, his face was a bit sharper than it usually was in an adult. Still, this adult had saved him.

"Um, thank you?" he ventured, not exactly sure how he was supposed to act around an adult that hadn't already started to complain about his parentage or bad behavior. He watched as the adult took a deep breath and pinched his nose.

"Well, at least you have some manners," the man drawled. "It's a slim improvement over this lot," he said, motioning towards the group of boys who were staring at him in utter terror. Harry made sure to memorize Dud's face, and the fact that he'd wet his pants. He'd be able to have one over on him for ages!

Harry blinked at the man, unsure as to what to say next. No one ever said that he had manners. Ever. "Well, then….what's your name?" the adult asked, giving him a stern look when he failed to answer straightaway. Was he supposed to give the name Uncle Vernon called him or the one at school? Adults were so confusing sometimes. Why did he even want to know anyway?

"I don't think I'm supposed to talk to strangers," Harry said, biting his lip when he realized that it'd popped out of his mouth. The adult's mouth seemed to twitch briefly, and Harry took it mean it might have been a smile. Maybe. "Smart boy. Maybe your parents are at least teaching you something, as compared to these pathetic wastes," he sneered. "Now, run home. It wouldn't do for them to catch you again after I have gone to all this effort."

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled, before taking off at high speeds towards the house. Maybe if he got home quick enough, Aunt Petunia would give him more chores to do before Dudley made it back. He'd leave him alone then. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Dud tattling, he'd be too afraid to say that he wet his pants and got caught by a neighbor.

Harry made sure to keep that moment in the front of his mind all the way home. He smiled.

Severus snorted as the boy took off as fast as his little legs could carry him. No roly-poly that one. Skinny as the tiniest weed. He must run all of that excess energy off to be that tiny.

"Now, as for you three," he snarled, making sure to put every bit of menace he could into his body language and voice. "If I see that you have wandered anywhere this property again while I am in residence, I will ensure that you never see the light of day again! Is that clear?"

After the three little snot-nosed brats had given their assurances, he waved them away. Severus nodded in satisfaction when they ran off as fast as their legs could carry them, which admittedly wasn't that quick. "If anyone needed to spend more time exercising, it would be those monsters," he murmured to himself. He briefly regretted not warning them away from the other boy, but he knew from experience that it would only make it worse. Children that were bullied needed to learn to stand up for themselves.

He stared into the distance for a long moment, remembering certain childhood incidences, before cursing and sprinting into the house in a very undignified manner. He'd left his cauldrons unattended!

Damn those brats!

**A few days later…**

The linoleum floor had spots on it again. Nasty great dark spots that Harry was scrubbing, scrubbing, and scrubbing. The brush made a rhythmic swishing noise across the floor as he vainly attempted to remove the mud and grass that had been imprinted on its surface once again this morning.

Harry always had a list of chores, ranging from simple kitchen work to massive outside ones that often included the words painting or mowing. His first three for this morning had all involved kitchen tasks. He was still stuck on the third, and would be for as long as Dudley felt it necessary to wait until he was done before mucking it up again.

There…he sat back and wiped a sweaty hand across an equally sweaty forehead. He was done. The floor was spotless and almost sparkled in the florescent lights. Now all he had to do was let it dry and he could move on to the next one…cleaning Dudley's room. He scowled, thinking of the mess that would be upstairs.

Dudley never picked up his toys, or his candy, or even his undershorts. Harry always cleaned it up, and sometimes the mess took hours to clean because Dudley would leave the candy on the carpet where it would stick and make dreadful stains that were difficult to get out. He really didn't want to clean it today.

Reluctantly, Harry dragged the bucket and brush to the backdoor to empty it out. A quick swipe with a cleaning rag and the bucket was clean and ready for the next use. He was about to make his way upstairs to begin the chore, when he was surprised by a laugh and then an awful crash.

Peeking around the corner, Harry groaned when he saw that Dudley had taken out a pudding from the fridge and had thrown the bowl on the floor. It was dirty, again. His shoulders slumped, he went back outside to reclaim the bucket for the umpteenth time.

As he added hot water, Harry briefly wondered what the man in black was doing. Was he helping other kids like him? Was he still staying in Mrs. Figg's house? Where would he be if he wasn't? At least those questions kept him busy the rest of the day, while he cleaned the kitchen again and again.

End Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed so far. Yes, I did notice the errors in chapter 1 and 2. I blame my auto-correct in Word. Sometimes I type too fast and I don't notice what is actually corrected. I will get around to fixing it, eventually.

So, please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames. And yes, I am a review addict, but at least I admit it. :P


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Chapter:_

_He stared into the distance for a long moment, remembering certain childhood incidences, before cursing and sprinting into the house in a very undignified manner. He'd left his cauldrons unattended!_

_Damn those brats!_

…

_As he added hot water, Harry briefly wondered what the man in black was doing. Was he helping other kids like him? Was he still staying in Mrs. Figg's house? Where would he be if he wasn't? At least those questions kept him busy the rest of the day, while he cleaned the kitchen again and again._

**Chapter Four**

It was nighttime on Privet Drive and everything was still. All of the families on the street were safely locked away in their cookie cutter houses, and even the Dursley family, who loved to stay up late and watch the telly, had gone to bed.

The weather, unusually, was nice and cool, which had prompted Petunia Dursley to leave a few select windows open so that the breeze could flow through the house. None on the ground floor, of course, and none in the master bedroom. Petunia was a busybody and loved to gossip, but she did not condone it in others, and protected her privacy with a vengeance.

Dudley Dursley considered himself to be the most popular kid in his school. He was the biggest, even the bigger kids admitted it now, the tallest of his year, and he had the neatest friends. His pals would go to bat for him in any situation, and they loved to pick on Potter.

Ah, Potter….he hated the freak that his Mum said they had to keep. Potter got all the attention from the teachers, and he always knew the best spots to hide in the neighborhood. It sometimes took hours to find him when they were playing Harry Hunting.

Dudley smiled at the memory of that particular game. He settled further into the covers as his mind went back to a few days ago. Normally, Harry Hunting was restricted to Privet Drive, but with a little inspiration he'd decided to branch out to the other streets. It had made the game a bit easier and a whole lot more fun.

Yawning, Dudley remembered the excitement he had felt, as he had tracked Potter across the neighborhood. He was so busy reliving the memory that he was unaware when he crossed into dreamland.

**Sometime later…**

A bloodcurdling scream woke Harry out of a deep slumber. Startled, he shot up off his mattress and glanced around wildly in the dark. For this house, it was highly unusual for any sound to be made after midnight, besides the loud snores of Dudley, Vernon, and sometimes (though she would never admit it) Petunia.

Even though the darkness was almost absolute in his cupboard, Harry fumbled on the floor for his pair of glasses. He managed to put them on without gouging out his eye, though it was a close thing, and listened to see what was going on. He didn't have long to wait, for not a moment later, another scream echoed throughout the house.

Footsteps soon began to echo, as both his aunt and uncle left their room to investigate. Thankfully, they weren't placing blame on him, yet, since the sound was clearly from upstairs. _Must be Dudley, then. Wonder what happened to him? Another nightmare?_

Harry frowned at that. If Dudley had a nightmare, which was pretty rare, then that meant that he was unhappy about something. And if Dudley, the very large apple of his parents' eye, was unhappy, then it usually could be blamed on…

"Boy!" Harry winced as his uncle began to make his way downstairs, the stairs creaking with every step. Above he could hear his cousin sobbing in his room; almost partly masked by his aunt's whispers.

_Lovely. Maybe I should start praying now? Or come up with an escape plan?_

The cupboard door was unceremoniously yanked open, and it was quickly followed by himself, courtesy his uncle's hand. The hallway was a sharp contrast to the cupboard door, and Harry found himself trying to shield his eyes from the change in light. It didn't really work, however, since his uncle took the opportunity to hold him up in the air and shake him. Hard.

As he became a living piñata, Harry tried to focus on what exactly he had done to make Dudley have a nightmare, but eventually gave it up as a lost cause. Instead, he stared at the moving walls, and waited for the shaking to stop.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, his uncle stopped, and gasping for breath, threw him onto the floor. Harry blinked and adjusted his glasses. Warily, he glanced up at his uncle to find himself under a glare that made him want to find a hole and crawl in it. Quickly.

"How dare you!?" his uncle exclaimed, his fist clenched as he loomed over Harry. Confused, Harry cocked his head and waited for his uncle to continue. He knew better than to interrupt.

"How dare you use your freakishness to set off the neighbors on Dudley and give him nightmares?" Harry blinked and then slowly began to scoot back against the wall, all the while keeping an eye out. This was not going to end well. There was no way for him to defend himself from that sort of accusation, because Harry would only be accused of using his freakishness. Whatever that was.

_He looks really mad….And I think his face just turned the color of Aunt Petunia's favorite dress._

Things just tended to happen around him. He didn't want them to happen, and he always felt bad about it afterwards (well, almost always), but they still happened. And his uncle blamed him fully. For everything.

"Well, anything to say, boy?" Uncle Vernon growled; teeth bared as he bent down to be eye level with his nephew. Harry mutely shook his head and idly noted that his uncle did bear more than a passing resemblance to a walrus at this moment. Not that he would tell him that. "Of course not, because we both know how guilty you are, boy. So, let's learn our lesson, shall we?" he chuckled.

The sudden mood swing had Harry alarmed. Uncle Vernon mad was one thing, but when he had a mood swing mid-tantrum, well, it was not good. Making a swift decision, Harry leapt up and ran for the door, but only made it a step before he was hauled back by the collar of his shirt.

"And it will be worse for you since you tried to run."

Upstairs, Dudley grinned as he heard the beginnings of his cousin's punishment. This was perfect. The bad dream with the man in black would soon be forgotten, and his cousin would get his just desserts for daring to get extra help in Harry Hunting.

Perfect.

**Two days later….**

The cupboard was small and it was dark, and right now it was a haven. No one would come in the cupboard, especially now, since it was daylight. While Harry sat in the corner of his cupboard, he could hear constant movement throughout the house as the family prepared for the arrival of Aunt Marge.

Harry scowled as he cradled his arm. He didn't like Aunt Marge. She was loud, looked like a female walrus, and had a nasty dog that liked to chase and bite him every time it came over. Her visits always gave him bad dreams for weeks and weeks. _Maybe this time they'll let me stay in the cupboard? Since they're so upset with Dud's bad dream and everything?_

Tilting his head, Harry frowned as he heard a murmured conversation start up right outside the kitchen. Must be his aunt and uncle, since Dudley never made noise lower than a yell. They must be talking about what to do with him. It went on for a while, both adults hissing furiously to one another, before he finally heard his aunt walk away. Shortly after, Harry heard his uncle talking, but couldn't make out the words.

Once everything went quite again, Harry lay down and stared at the spiders in on the ceiling of his cupboard. There were quite a few and had taken over each corner. He'd name them like he did when he was younger, if he didn't know that they died off pretty quick. He knew that because he'd looked it up once in the library.

_I wonder what they're going to do with me? I hope I don't have to stay here. Maybe I'll go to Mrs. Figg's house? I hate the smell of the cats, but she is really nice. And she does make awfully good sandwiches, with the good lettuce and everything._

**The Same Day….**

Severus Snape had to say that his 'vacation' was not as terrible as he had initially thought. His potions were all turning out perfectly, as they should, and with the application of several cooling charms the heat was marginally bearable. He'd also finally been given the opportunity to make it through a plethora of his favorite recreational novels, both magical and muggle. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that, of course.

Not many people knew that he had grown up in the Muggle world. He was overly familiar with all of the Muggle contraptions that had been invented, but for the sake of reputation in his house while at school, Severus had pretended the opposite. There had been initial question s in his first year, but after he had used a few not-so-light hexes taught to him by his mother, the questions had ceased.

Severus smirked at the memory as he sat at his temporarily clean desk, recording the notes from his latest experiment. Those first years at Hogwarts had been wondrous. He'd been poor but skilled, and that had helped immensely with his standing in the house. After he'd drawn Potter's attention, however, it had all changed.

Shaking his head, Severus threw the memory away from him. Those days were long past and he preferred to put it all behind him, especially since two of the four were dead, one was missing, and the other was in prison. Ah, karma.

Scratching his nose, he pondered the latest additions to his experiment. He was pondering the addition of another step when he was startled by the sound of the phone ringing. He scowled.

_So help me, if that is Mrs. Figg again calling to check up on her 'babies' I will chop them into pieces just to spite her._

Stalking into the hallway, Severus snatched the phone from its cradle. "Yes?" he snapped, hoping that if he was rude enough the caller would hang up and leave him in peace. "This is Mrs. Figg's residence," the caller stated. "Yes, and?" Severus returned.

There was silence for a moment, as if the caller had no clue what to think. Severus propped the phone on his shoulder crossed his arms. He hated idiots. Finally, "Where is she?" Severus rolled his eyes. "She is gone for the majority of the summer." To speed up the call, he added "And I am watching the house. What do you want?"

The caller stammered for a moment, before regaining his courage. "I'm Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and I'm sure you've heard about the brat in our care. Mrs. Figg watches her for us every now and again, and we need the boy to be looked after for a short while."

Any possible amusement that may have existed in Severus vanished. "Potter, you mean?" "Yes," Dursley stated. "Just for a day or so, while my sister's in town. She can't stand the brat."

Severus wished that he could just hang up on the man, but Dumbledore had insisted that he perform his duties while he was here, from feeding the damn cats to watering the bloody plants. And even, it seemed, to babysitting the precious Boy-Who-Lived. He sighed and pinched his nose. The things he had to do….

"When?" he growled, pleased to hear the hesitance in the caller's voice. "Tomorrow." "Fine then, bring him over with whatever supplies he needs. I will watch him for one day only, after that he's your problem."

Severus could hear the smug tone in the other's voice. "Fine then…Who are you, by the way?" Dursley asked. "Her nephew," Severus lied, using the story that had been given to him to explain his presence in the suburb. "Now leave me alone." With that, Severus slammed the phone back into his cradle and stormed back to his desk to regain what little happiness he could before he was forced to babysit.

_Too bad I couldn't sit ON the boy. It'd keep his mouth shut and keep me entertained._

End Chapter 4!

Note: Please read and review! This author is a review addict and loves constructive criticism and compliments. Please hold the flames, though. Also, thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I have appreciated the input.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Chapter:_

_Upstairs, Dudley grinned as he heard the beginnings of his cousin's punishment. This was perfect. The bad dream with the man in black would soon be forgotten, and his cousin would get his just desserts for daring to get extra help in Harry Hunting._

_Perfect. _

…

_I wonder what they're going to do with me? I hope I don't have to stay here. Maybe I'll go to Mrs. Figg's house? I hate the smell of the cats, but she is really nice. And she does make awfully good sandwiches, with the good lettuce and everything._

…

_Too bad I couldn't sit ON the boy. It'd keep his mouth shut and keep me entertained._

Note: Please review! This author is a review addict and is not afraid to admit it! Constructive criticism and compliments are always welcome, but please hold the flames. Thanks to all who reviewed so far, your comments are greatly appreciated.

Also, I am currently working on a rewrite of Slytherin Saviors. I currently have four chapters rewritten, and once I have made my way through all nine, I will be posting a new chapter. So, please check it out!

**Chapter 5**

It was just past dawn when Severus woke from a restless slumber, plagued by dreams of his days as a student. Scowling, he stomped to the drapes to throw them open, almost wincing in the early morning light and at the realization that he had actually touched the floral monstrosities, and then stomped his way into the washroom to perform his morning ablutions. _I hate mornings. If I ever find out who came up with the insane idea to wake up before noon, I will hunt them down and disembowel them. Slowly._

As always, he scowled at the mirror, a habit from childhood when he had realized that he carried far too many traits of his father, a man he hated. He half-heartedly brushed his hair and tied it back. In the summer it was practically suicide to leave it hanging loose because of the heat_. Plus, it didn't look half bad…_Scowling again at his asinine thoughts he hurried through his morning routine.

He briefly wished for his magical mirror in his quarters, since he had trained it to have a similar personality. It was refreshing to drain some of his early morning hostility before facing insipid brats each day, whom he could barely insult. _As if I needed to put in extra effort anyways. Teenagers are so gullible. Makes me glad I'm not one anymore._

One of the reasons why his colleagues at Hogwarts had never commented on the fact that he lived in one of the largest staff living quarters in the castle was his dislike of bright and early mornings. His first year as a professor had found him in the professor's wing of the castle, where most of the basic quarters were kept. After too many morning run-ins, in which he had sharpened his verbal sword on many a foe, they had graciously booted out the current professor in the dungeon quarters and practically shoved him in them. He'd been slightly less contrary ever since. Well, he hadn't made any of the other professors cry on a daily basis, anyways.

The majority of the morning was spent on Potter-proofing the house. After the mangy felines were shooed off every available surface, Severus began casting spell after spell in order to ensure that Potter would be unable to break anything while he was in residence. Thankfully, it would only be for one day. He'd arrive this afternoon, stay the night and then go back from whence he came the next morning. Not a great amount of time, but still an eternity in his opinion.

For dinner, Severus consumed fish and chips while listening to the WWN (Wireless Wizarding Network). A small round ball that randomly changed colors, the WWN was physically unassuming, but provided hours upon hours of entertainment for all the magical folk. In comparison to muggle entertainment, the WWN combined both visual and audio into one magical device. Based on whether the average wizard wished to view a show or just listen to some type of music, he would only need to set the WWN to the setting he preferred.

Today, as wish most other days, Severus had chosen to listen to the daily debate in the Wizengamot. Some days it was incredibly tedious, with members of the court droning on about one particular piece of law for hours, while on others the incompetents at the Ministry gave Severus license to mock them until their dying day. It was no fun to mock the dead, after all.

Once finished with his slightly satisfactory dinner, Severus vanished the remnants and the dishes to go along with them with a wave of his wand. He felt no remorse at vanishing the odious woman's dishes, for they too had the revolting floral pattern that was prevalent throughout the house.

The early afternoon both flew by and crawled at the speed of a snail. Ensconced in a rather comfortable armchair in the front parlor, Severus alternatively perused the monthly potion's journal and stared out the window, waiting to see his first glimpse of the boy. He wondered if Potter had gained everything from his father, or if he had a few admirable traits from Lily. Severus snorted, adjusting the dark shirts and pants he had chosen to wear in place of his robe. Most likely not. The boy was probably a younger replica of his father.

It was almost late afternoon before he heard a car door slam. Slightly startled, Severus put away the paper and rose to stand at the garishly decorated window. Blinking, he watched as the largest muggle he had ever seen waddled around the car to reach the passenger door. _If he dies on the walkway I will leave him there. I'll pretend I didn't see it or the boy and let them deal with the mess._

Severus nodded to himself. Yes, he would not meddle in muggle affairs, especially in the case of one very large, very idiotic muggle. Narrowing his eyes and leaning further until his nose brushed the glass, Severus focused on the site of the Boy-Who-Lived as he was bodily hauled out of the car by the collar of his very large, very faded, slightly torn shirt.

He briefly noted the state of the clothing before focusing on the sight of the messy black hair and spectacles on the boy's face. That was all Potter he could tell, even parts of his face resembled his dead father. However, as the boy struggled along the side of the muggle, he noticed that he had the same nose as Lily; petite and with a slight upward tilt that he had always considered endearing even when she was upset with him. He also had her green eyes that seemed to be different from any shade of green he had ever seen in his life. _I wonder if he has her intellect? Or will he have the ability to be able to perform almost any charm his first try, like Lily was always able to do? Or…_

The loud banging on his door brought Severus out of his wondering, and he realized that he'd completely phased out. He scowled and straightened his overly pressed shirt. This wouldn't do. Just because the brat had Lily's green eyes, did not mean that he would be anything like her. He would most likely be a menace.

Walking to the front door, Severus reminded himself that he could not kill the brat if he was a mini-Potter_. I cannot maim him, feed him experimental potions, feed him to the felines, give him away to strangers, or to Death Eaters, or to the Ministry…._Really, Dumbledore's list was tedious. It had arrived yesterday and had been over seven pages long. Bloody know-it-all. Preparing himself, Severus took a deep breath and opened the door.

End Chapter!

Please review! Yes, I am a review addict! And thanks to those who already have!!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: KK, responses to reviewers. I really hate this part, but I figure if you guys review I should give some responses to questions. Only fair, right?

K, for those wondering WHY Snape doesn't recognize Harry right away as the boy he saved, here's my reasoning. When he found Harry, he was in the street, probably covered in mud and dirt and stuff since he had been running around and hiding from his cousin. Even though he got a good up close look and all, I believe that Snape wouldn't immediately jump to a-oh Potter is just like me- mentality. I mean, come on, in canon his biggest vice, or one of his biggest anyways, was his all consuming hatred of James Potter and his belief that Harry was the same. So, when he sees Harry coming up the walk, he instantly tries to think of him as mini-James. So, he's going to be a bit dense and its going to be until Harry says something most likely.

K, next thing. I'm sorry these chappies are so short and all on average, but if you take a gander at my profile I've never finished a story. Ever. And that's because I tried for length, and I got so bored, and sometimes I forgot, that I lost interest in the story between one chapter in the next. So, I'm taking an alternate approach. More chappies, but shorter, with quicker updates.

And for others who wondered why I took a sidestep and did a boring Severus day…Blame my muse. I do. This is why I shouldn't watch West Wing and type. NCIS kept me on track so much better.

And for anonymous reviewer Alex: Sorry you don't like a filler. It happens. Get over it.

No soup for you! NEXT!

Chapter 6

Harry squirmed uncomfortably as his uncle dragged him to the front door of Mrs. Figg's house. Even though it meant escape from his family for a short time, he really didn't want to go. Her house smelled like cats and cabbage and she always wanted to make him look at all these photo albums of her cats sleeping. It was really quite boring and no matter what he dealt with at home, Harry couldn't deal with being that bored all the time. At all.

"Hold still," his uncle snapped, shaking him a little to get his attention. Harry sighed but tried to stop fidgeting as he was dragged up the walk and to the front door. He winced when Uncle Vernon banged on the door instead of choosing to use the doorbell. Why did he always have to be so violent? What was so wrong with just being nice, polite, and above all, quiet?

When the door opened, Harry gasped in surprise. He wasn't expecting this. He was resigned to the fact that he'd be forced to spend a day with Mrs. Figg, not the man in black who had saved him. Tentatively, he let a small smile creep across his face, but made it disappear quickly when the man looked at him with a disapproving frown.

"He'll be no trouble," Vernon offered, quickly shoving the brat forwards and away from him. Finally. A few days without the worry that the boy would perform some odd bit of freakishness. "I'll be by in the morning to pick him up." Severus nodded and then motioned for the boy to go into the house. He couldn't help but be satisfied when the door slammed shut in the odious muggle's face. To the tune of the obese man's threats and grumbles as he made his way back to the car, Severus took the opportunity to study the boy once again.

In true Potter fashion, the hair was as unkempt as he'd ever seen; flying every which way in a manner that slightly resembled a bird's nest. The face bore some resemblances to Potter's, but he found himself disturbed that there was actually more Lily to the boy than he might have thought. As the boy began to squirm under his direct perusal, a niggling thought began to worm its way into Severus' brain. That he might have seen this boy in some other time and place besides today.

Shaking it off, he leveled a stern glare at the possible miscreant. "I am Severus Snape. I will be minding you for the next day. I expect you to abide by any rules I give you and to not destroy anything in the house."

Harry quickly nodded, eyes wide. True he was the man in black, but when that glare was on him, it could be scary. "Yes, sir." Severus snorted, but turned and went farther into the house nonetheless. Curious, Harry followed, wondering at the slight dislike he could sense from the man.

He was led into the kitchen, where he was instructed to take a seat in one of the available chairs. Harry chose one of the plainer chairs that had yet to be painted to match the curtains. Immediately, Mrs. Figg's cats swarmed around his legs, eager to see him again. Carefully, Harry pet the ones that he was the most familiar with. _Did she add a new cat between every visit?_

"Are you hungry at all?" The question was asked almost reluctantly, with a sulky sort of tone that reminded Harry of Dudley an awful lot. Rather than point it out, Harry gave a brief nod. Severus flipped through a stack of papers on the nearby counter and read for a bit, before bringing out the materials needed for sandwiches. Harry began to slide out of his seat to come help, but moved back into place when that glare was sent his way once again.

Okay. Don't move. He could do that. Most especially since Severus was acting differently than he thought he would. Maybe it was because Harry had never really thanked him? Was he mad about it? He wouldn't be mad if he had helped someone and they had forgotten to thank him….Maybe.

The plate that was plopped down in front of him contained two (two!!) whole sandwiched with chips and juice on the side. Harry blinked in surprise, but made no move to take it until he heard the "Well, what are you waiting for?" from his babysitter. Harry really didn't like to admit that the food disappeared so fast that he was almost wondering if he actually imagined it. His full stomach liked to argue otherwise.

Severus eyed the child as he ate, trying to place exactly where he might have seen him before. By the end of the meal he still had not gotten any further, which irked him more than a little, since he was possessed of an amazing ability to recall all details. The moment both their plates were empty, he absently cleared the table with a wandless _Banishing Charm._ He smirked at the flabbergasted look on the boy's face. _Hah! Take that Albus! Didn't have to take out his wand for that, did he? The list said nothing about wandless magic._

Severus glanced at the nearby clock and almost groaned when he realized how much time with Potter he was faced with. Frantically, he tried to think of something the boy could amuse himself with until it was time for bed. Finally, after they had both sat in the kitchen for several minutes staring at one another, he came up with an idea. Not brilliant, certainly, but effective nonetheless. "You can read, I assume?" he drawled. Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, sir." "Fine, then. Go into the sitting room and find a book. Sit down on the couch and read it. Do not move from that couch until I say. Understood?"

Harry nodded and slid off his chair. Severus was pleased with himself with suggesting something mundane and completely harmless. The feeling ended when the brat took the opportunity to hug him around the middle. "Thanks for saving me the other day," he heard, before the brat disappeared into the other room. Severus sat in shock, not only at the fact that a child had willingly touched him, but that he had willingly helped a child! _What was going on!?_

End Chapter 6! And for a little entertainment (and everyone can blame goldenfightergirl for this)-

_Dear Severus,_

_I am delighted to hear that you shall soon be looking after Harry while you are there. I am sure that he will not be too much of a hassle, and if you feel that you will need any help at all you may reach me by owl. Be warned, however, that any owls may take some time to reach me since I will be vacationing in Australia during the visit. Also, I realize that your…experience with children is only limited to those eleven and above, so I have created a list of things that you must know when dealing with a younger child._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_

_P.S. I have enclosed a bag of lemon drops for your enjoyment as well._

Severus' eyebrow twitched as he read the postscript, but he dutifully turned to the next piece of parchment in the rather hefty stack that the owl had been carrying earlier.

_Things Not to Do to Harry –Or Else page 1 of 7_

_-Do not SIT on the boy. This is babysitting Severus, not I sat on the baby._

_-There will be no feeding the boy to Arabella's cats. I realize you dislike the child and the cats, but surely feeding one to the other will not help the situation any. If you feel the need to, however, remember that I do have a gamekeeper that has several carnivorous pets on the grounds. And I will provide them with ketchup._

_-Do not maim the boy. Period._

_-Please try to perform as little magic as possible. Harry has no experience with the magical world so far, and I do not wish to surprise him. Better yet, don't take out your wand at all, Severus. Less temptation that way, I'd imagine._

_-Do not charm Harry to the wall or some other surface, because you do not want him in your way._

_-Do not lock yourself away in your lab for an extended period of time. He is a child, not a toy, and requires feeding and care. And yes, he must be fed. At least three times a day with food that he will eat, Severus. Think creatively and if you can't come up with any ideas, I've sent an additional page that has a list._

Severus flipped through the stack until he found said list, and then snorted in disgust.

_-Experimental potions are not a breakfast food Severus. You, however, will be if I find that he has grown an extra limb or to while he is in your hands._

_-You cannot give him to the Death Eaters. _

_-He must stay safe from the Ministry. Fudge is incompetent and will surely get the boy killed within hours if he even knows where Harry is, let alone has him in his hands. If Harry ends up there, you will end up as a test subject for the Unspeakables. I know that they have wanted to test the Veil in their Death Chamber for ages._

_-You may NOT transfigure the boy into a paperweight. If I find that Harry has spent any time as a paperweight I will volunteer you to chaperone the trip to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. DO NOT look at the parchment with that face, Severus. If you make your bed, you will lie in it!_

It went on and on and by page seven Severus was ready to kill himself rather than take the boy for a few hours. There were so many things that could go wrong. And there were even more things that Albus could do to him if he so much as breathed on the boy wrong. He sighed and carefully placed the list on the table. Great, now he needed to Potter-proof the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Chapter:_

"_Thanks for saving me the other day," he heard, before the brat disappeared into the other room. Severus sat in shock, not only at the fact that a child had willingly touched him, but that he had willingly helped a child! What was going on!?_

Notes: Thanks to all those who left compliments and constructive criticism. And for those who liked the list, thanks. I laughed myself while writing it.

Chapter 7

Harry huddled behind one of Mrs. Figg's grownup novels as he waited for Severus' reaction. He would have chosen any other book, but all her others except for those on the really high shelves were the same type. Blushing, Harry turned a page when he accidentally caught sight of a very interesting picture. If he didn't need this book at this point he would gladly put it back, or burn it. He understood now why Mrs. Figg insisted that he only watch the telly while he was visiting.

From his view on the couch, Harry had a perfect view of Severus still sitting at the table. He looked kind of odd. It had been over five minutes since he had hugged the man and he was still staring into space. _Maybe I broke him? I hope not. Aunt Petunia won't be happy if I broke the babysitter._ Harry briefly glanced outside and noted the vast difference between the happiness and dwindling sunshine out there and what looked to be a frozen scene in the kitchen. _It would be nice to go outside for a bit, but…_He ducked his head when a group of very familiar boys ran past the window and down the street. _Too risky_.

He couldn't go anywhere with Severus acting oddly. Harry sighed and flipped a few more pages out of boredom. He nearly choked when he saw a nearly naked man doing something quite disgusting to a lady. Snapping the book shut, he once again decided to Severus-watch to see if anything would finally happen.

When the staring continued unabated, Harry finally came to the conclusion that something must be done, no matter the consequences. Not only did he not want to deal with the wrath of his Aunt, but it was starting to get into the early evening and he was a bit tired. Shoving the horrible book under the seat cushions, Harry tiptoed to the doorway and cautiously poked his head in. "Um, sir? Sir?" No answer came from the shocked Snape.

Mustering his courage, which only appeared every now and again when Dudley was particularly vicious, Harry walked right up to the man and tugged on his sleeve. Harry wasn't very much for touching, but this was rapidly becoming a situation where anything went. Tugging harder, Harry smiled when the man slowly turned his head to him. "Are you alright?" he asked in an almost-whisper.

Severus blinked for a moment, still caught up in his total paradigm shift. "Ah, yes," he stated. "What did you want?" Letting go of the man's sleeve, Harry absently began to tug on the hem of his sleeves, a nervous habit that he'd developed when he was younger. "It's sort of getting later, sir. Shouldn't I be getting ready for bed?"

Severus quickly brought his shattered self back together and glanced at the clock. It was a little early, but quite possibly close enough. "Yes, shower first then. You know where everything is?" he asked.

Harry nodded and gave a confident little smile. "Mrs. Figg always has stuff for me in case I accidentally stay over." He didn't mention how often those visits occurred, or the fact that he had more clothes here than he did in his cupboard. "Very well, then. You have fifteen minutes and I expect you to go nowhere else but the restroom and your room," Severus finished, eyes narrowed at the possible miscreant.

"Yes, sir."

Severus looked from the wide-eyed child to the massive destruction in his makeshift potions lab. In the fifteen minutes since he had left the boy to shower he had somehow managed to break through his wards (_how!?)_ and crack his one-of-a-kind gold cauldron inlaid with dragon scales. Highly temperamental, but useful in experiments. Idly, he noticed that the rickety desk was broken into two pieces and that the hideous mauve carpet underneath had a giant burn in it from the spill.

Opening his mouth, Severus prepared to launch into a lecture that would blister the boy's ears and make him wish he'd never been born. He was halted, however, by the sight of the tears lurking in the corner of Harry's watery green eyes and the earnest look of apology practically stamped on his charge's face. Damn it. He could berate children, his colleagues, and even the headmaster but he could never stand to see the sight of a child crying.

He struggled briefly with his inner Slytherin, before finally managing a strangled "I know you didn't mean it. Accidents happen." Harry nodded urgently, his small head seeming as if it might wobble off if he nodded any harder. "It was an accident, wasn't it?" he managed reluctantly. He couldn't really handle that much more tonight. One paradigm shift was enough in his opinion. He'd completely crack if anything else happened.

"Yes, sir." Harry wrung his hands together anxiously. Mistakes this big didn't happen often. And if they did his oddness usually fixed it, but not this time. He was unsure if it was because of the instances of the man's own oddness or the strange safety he'd felt while being in the house. "I saw the big pots and just wanted to see what was in them and it kind of just…fell over," he finished weakly, wondering if they would ever find his body. "What were those pots anyway?"

"Cauldrons," Severus stated, unsure exactly where to go from here. He wasn't exactly the poster child for parenting. "They are for my profession. I use them constantly and what is contained in them is typically dangerous, especially for children," he intoned severely, giving the child a somewhat decent glare. Not that he could manage that much at the moment, since those tears were still present. 

"Oh…I'm really sorry," Harry whispered, before dissolving into a sobs interrupted by sniffles. Within seconds, it seemed as if the boy's face was completely wet with tears, as well as snot. It was all Severus could do to not grimace in disgust when the child grabbed onto him and hugged him again. Awkwardly, he reached down and patted the boy's back. "There, there," he managed. Severus had never been that fond of another intruding upon his personal space and this was no exception. When Harry showed no signs of calming down anytime soon, Severus decided to wait until it ended on its own or he died from lack of sustenance. Whichever came first.

Eventually the crying ended hiccupping, which slowly tapered off into nothing. Severus waited a few moments before moving the child, determined to at least inform him that he did not want to be touched again, ever, only to be disappointed when he found Harry asleep. On his feet no less!

With a sigh, and a promise to kill the headmaster the next chance he could, Severus picked the boy up and carried him to the bedroom that he was supposed to be in. It wasn't too tiny and it was actually sort of comforting in a floral sort of way. Severus gently laid his charge down and took several steps back to ensure that everything in the room was properly secured. He sighed when one of the cats materialized out of nowhere and jumped onto the bed to nuzzle the boy. _Might as well leave it alone. It would probably bite me if I touched it_, he thought viciously. He wasn't surprised when the cat turned its head to hiss at him.

Severus checked to make sure that the boy was firmly ensconced in the bed. He looked to be safely tucked under the blankets with a nightlight on the nightstand. He frowned at the thing that Mrs. Figg had insisted he should leave for the boy. _Harry_, his mind supplied once again. It was Muggle in nature and very odd looking, but it gave a soft glow to the room that would not interrupt his charge's sleep. Nodding in satisfaction, he checked to ensure that Harry was still sleeping before casting a wandless spell to keep the boy there until morning. Four steps took him out the door and into the hallway, where the soft snick of the closing door seemed to almost echo for a moment. He'd only taken a few steps towards his room when it happened.

A flash of light and Fawkes appeared in all his fiery glory. Severus scowled at the note held in the phoenix's talons, and glared when Fawkes gave a smug chirp before vanishing. Bloody fire chickens and their insane owners. Giving a heartfelt sigh, so unlike his usual doom and gloom persona, Severus ripped open the letter and despondently read the contents.

_Severus,_

_I expect you know that children and restraints do not mix. Most especially students, restraints, and a bed. Now for adults maybe…_

Here Severus gagged at the thought of his mentor doing anything remotely resembling that, and hastily skipped to the next paragraph.

_Please do recall that children must be allowed to sleep in on holidays. In other words, Harry isn't up before the sun is up. And do remember to feed him please?_

_Albus_

He scowled at the thought that the old coot was monitoring him to such an extent.He had to marvel at the abilities of the headmaster to spy on him though. It was one of the many reasons why he had led the fight against the Dark Lord. With a sigh, he stepped back into the child's room and removed the spell. There went any possibility of the rest of the house remaining undisturbed. He'd most likely wake up in the morning with half of it destroyed, despite the previous Potter-proofing. He'd most likely just wander right past his wards and give him that puppy dog look that he absolutely hated seeing on children.

Then again…with this note, he could blame Albus when it happened. He smirked triumphantly as another idea occurred. And maybe…when he found the house in chaos he could add a few things of his own? Such as the destruction of anything floral? Severus almost cackled in delight at the thought of removing all things floral, destroying the house, and blaming it all on something else. Very Slytherin.

End Chapter 7!

Please review!


End file.
